Christmas Romance
by AmberKog
Summary: She met him at a Halloween party and sparks flew, literally. After saving her life will a romance blossom or will her ex stand between them? This story is based of my real life experiences (Some things exaggerated of course), I'm not sure where this story is going to go so if anyone has ideas as they read, leave a note in the comments! Rated M for language and violence


Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone for a while, this story is loosely based on my ex and my husband when me and my husband first got together at boyfriend and girlfriend years ago. As the story goes on it'll focus on Kouga and Kagome using stories from me and my husband's journey. I hope you enjoy, I only own the story line, all characters belong to their respective owners.

Kagome was putting on her shoes, the last part of her outfit for the costume party. She stood up and looked in the mirror smiling, she loved Halloween, mostly because at midnight she started Christmas. She walked into the living room and looked around she saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch waiting for her "you finally ready?" he said standing up and turning off the television.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked grabbing her purse.

"Yup, let's go." He said opening the door and walking down to the car.

Kagome followed behind him locking up her apartment, things had been going downhill with InuYasha for a while, he was either being an ass hole or super whiney. One day he's calling me stupid and when I say we should break up then, he stats with the water works and says he loves me and begs me not to go. Maybe I should just leave but he makes it impossible with endless phone calls and constantly showing up at my apartment whenever I try to leave him.

She got into the driver's seat and started the car, he didn't have his license even though he was 19. His mother died when he was little and he was bounced around in foster care most of his life. It's no wonder he still acted 16.

They started to drive and Kagome turned on the radio and one of her favorite songs came on so she turned up the music and started to sing along.

While she was singing InuYasha turned off the radio, "ugh, I hate that song. Women singers are just awful."

"I like that song; didn't you notice me singing?" Kagome retorted agitated.

"Yeah, you're not much better than the artist." He laughed turning to look out the window.

Kagome looked at her phone and switched on her Pandora and a song came on about a girl feeling lonely and rejected. Kagome stated to sing along to that one two and looked over at InuYasha. He started to reach for the radio but she swatted his hand away and he folded his arms with a grumpy look on his face.

They arrived at the house, InuYasha's brother was having a Halloween party and invited him every year to show off how much better he was doing. He was a successful accountant for a large firm and made a lot of money. The house was two stories and as wide as two houses put side by side. The entire yard was decorated and the upstairs had a balcony that was also decorated with a lavish amount of Halloween decorations.

They got out of the car and went up to the door, they were a little late cause Kagome was late getting off work so the entire house was already full of people. As they walked in, Sesshomaru spotted them immediately "Brother, Kagome, so nice to see you both!" He lied.

"The house looks great Sesshomaru!" Kagome said looking around.

"You both look great as well, vampire couple, very nice" Sesshomaru said, he extended his arm "Welcome yourself to food and beverages in the kitchen, the basement is a haunted house and upstairs in the screening room we have a horror movie marathon of all the classics." He grinned toward InuYasha, he loved to rub his success in his face.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Kagome said walking away, she meant for it to be a hint to let her be alone for a minute but InuYasha followed behind her like a puppy. She got to the kitchen and poured herself some of the green punch in a glass goblet. Sesshomaru wasn't one for plastic ware.

"I thought vampires only drank blood" A man in a werewolf costume joked

"Actually vampire's drink blood when they want to but they don't solely drink blood." InuYasha interjected.

Kagome just gave him an annoyed look, she turned her attention back to the werewolf "I thought werewolves only ate people?" she said jokingly about the monster shaped cookie in his hand.

"No, we don't hurt innocent humans like you blood suckers" He teased

"Some people deserve it" She said a bit more flirtatiously

"This is my girlfriend Kagome" InuYasha interjected, trying to make it obvious she was taken but all he made obvious was how annoying he could be.

The werewolf laughed "I'm Kouga" he grabbed a glass goblet and poured himself a drink like Kagome's and raised his glass to cheers. "Truce between mortal enemies?" He joked towards InuYasha

"Fine, but leave her alone." He said raising his beer.

"You can't tell people to not talk to me!" Kagome said giving him a pissed off tone.

"I'm just trying to protect you hun, I love you." He said rubbing her arm.

Kagome started to walk away and InuYasha followed "Stop it! Don't follow me, just go hang out with people."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He said grabbing her arm.

She snatched her arm away and took another sip of her drink "NO! I just want to be able to talk and socialize without you right next to me all the time!"

"So you can be a slut and flirt with random guys?" He accused

"For fuck's sake! Leave me alone, I'll meet up with you in a little while." She turned to go upstairs.

"Don't even worry about it bitch" He said going back into the kitchen.

Kouga had watched the whole encounter, he went to follow the girl upstairs, if just to make sure she was okay.

Kagome went out onto the balcony and sat on one of the stone benches under a fake spider web illuminated by a black light.

Kouga slowly came through the sliding glass door, when Kagome's eyes shot up they had fury in them, he put his hands up still holding his drink "It's just me, don't shoot!" he teased

"Sorry, I thought…never mind" She shook her head and looked off, she felt embarrassed for giving him a look that nasty.

"You thought I was the other guy?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, he's just so annoying." She laughed thinking about their exchange downstairs. "I guess it over now though"

"I'd say so" He laughed, it was obvious to everyone in the room when they fought that they had broken up by the end of the fight.

"I've been trying to break up with him for weeks!" she looked over at Kouga "Had I known that I only had to flirt with a werewolf I'd have done it weeks ago!"

"Glad to be of service," He said inching closer to her "I guess vampires and werewolves don't have to be enemies"

She giggled and then paused, she heard something downstairs and walked to the edge of the balcony. It sounded like squealing tires. Both her and Kouga were leaning over the railing to see down the street a small black sports car was being chased by three cop cars. A tire blew out and the car came to a screeching halt right in front of the house. Three guys got out of the car and started shooting, there was a sound of a glass window downstairs smashed and people screaming. Kouga grabbed Kagome and tackled her to the floor, covering her as best as he could. She was shaking with fear "Don't worry, we're gonna be okay." Kouga said being unsure if he could really promise that. Finally, the gunshots stopped and Kouga whispered in her ear "stay down" He crawled over to the edge and looked through a tangle of orange and purple lights, he saw two men being hand cuffed and put into the police cars, he was scanning the backseats to find the third guy.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A cop said on a megaphone.

Fuck, this guy was in the house, Kouga rushed over and picked up Kagome at an inhuman speed and put her behind a grim reaper statue with the black light. Because of her costume, if she kept her head down she was practically invisible. "Stay here, keep your head down and Don't. Move." He said emphasizing on the last two words. He sat behind a skeleton only a few steps away from her. They made eye contact but he pointed down with a serious look and she did as he instructed her and put her head towards the ground. He would keep his head up to watch her but she needed to keep her head down or the black light would pick up on her pale skin.

BANG! BANG! A couple gun shots could be heard coming from inside the house, Kagome stated shaking again.

The sliding door opened and a man ran out to the railing looking up and down the street trying to come up with a plan.

Kagome was shaking with horror. Kouga was silently begging Kagome to stay as still as possible.

The man stated walking around in circles and noticed the grim reaper statue slightly shaking. He grinned a cruel grin. He went to reach for Kagome and Kouga caught his arm mid reach. "I don't think so"

The man pulled out his gun "Let me go man!" He demanded

With the inhuman speed from before Kouga knocked the gun out of his hand and kicked it off the balcony.

Kagome was now looking on in horror, she saw Kouga had a good grip on him and got up and ran to the door. "HE'S UP HERE!" she shouted.

The man tried to go after Kagome again but Kouga's hold on him was too strong. The cop got up quickly to the balcony, Kouga put the man's hands behind his back to help the cop arrest the gunman.

"Thank you" Said the cop nodding to Kagome and Kouga, before escorting the criminal to the cop car downstairs.

Kagome took a deep breath and rushed to Kouga embracing him as tightly as she could "Thank you, thank you, thank you" He had saved her life.

Kouga hugged her, stroking her back saying "It's okay, we're fine now."

"What the fuck is this?!" InuYasha said stepping outside

"Kouga saved my life!" Kagome said enthusiastically

"So you gonna suck his dick? Get off him!" He said with a nasty look on his face.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock "Excuse me?! He SAVED MY LIFE! I can give him a fucking hug!" she put her hands on her hips. "Besides, you don't speak for me. We broke up"

"Liar, we did not! WHEN?" He snapped at her.

"Downstairs, like an hour ago!" She yelled

"That wasn't a break up, we're still together." He said folding his arms.

Her mouth hung open in shock, was he crazy, he had to be crazy.

"Look guy, she clearly doesn't want to be with you anymore." Kouga tried to help

"Stay out of this wolf boy!" he snapped at him and turned back to Kagome "I want to go home, you're my ride."

"So get a taxi!" Kouga said not wanting her to leave.

Kagome put her hands up to both men, "I will take you home, but we're over, don't call or visit me anymore." She turned to Kouga "I'll be back after I drop him off, he doesn't live that far."

Kouga had a pouty look but didn't protest, he didn't want to speak for her like this guy did.

"Let's go." She said walking past InuYasha going downstairs.

InuYasha looked at Kouga "We're not over, keep your hands off my girl."

Kouga narrowed his eyebrows this guy was a total creep, he watched them get into her car from the balcony and then jumped off landing perfectly on his feet. Feeling suspicious he decided to follow them, he got onto his motorcycle and trailed behind them far enough they wouldn't notice.

"I'm so fucking done with you, I mean it!" She said, she kept saying that over and over for five minutes straight. He was boiling in the seat next to her.

"You gonna go back to your little fuck boy, you're a slut" Was his only response

"God I fucking hate you!" She yelled, she had never gotten this cold during their break ups in the past but she couldn't handle it anymore, she wanted to be far away from him.

'If I can't have you, no one can' he thought to himself, he grabbed the wheel from her as they approached a bridge and then said out loud "if I can't have you, NO ONE WILL!"

Kagome screamed fighting to get the wheel back, but they had gone through the wooden railing and fell to the river below, the car upside down. Kagome fought to get her seat belt off and tried to open the doors that were sealed shut due to the water pressure. InuYasha was trying to hold her still, he pushed a button opening his window letting water rush in. Hanging upside down, as the water filled her car she tried to open the door, using all her strength.

Then the back window smashed open and Kouga came swimming to the front seat and dragged Kagome out of the car she had a lot of water inside her but wasn't unconscious. She coughed up a lot of water while Kouga patted her back, when she could finally speak she said "Save him" she pointed to the car.

Kouga looked at her in shock but nodded and went to save the ass hole who put the car in the river in the first place. Kagome watched and saw Kouga climb out of the river with InuYasha on his shoulders.

"You should've let me die" InuYasha said as Kouga plopped him on the ground.

"I agree" Kouga said starring at him "But she asked me to save you."

"You still love me!" He said looking at her.

"Are you crazy! I still hate you, even more now! That doesn't mean you should die." Kagome said. Shaking from the cold air on her wet body.

Kouga took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Why don't you just get lost and leave her alone from now on."

InuYasha looked to Kagome, hoping she would fight for him but she just starred in agreeance with the annoying Kouga. "fine" he got up and started walking.

Kouga turned his attention to Kagome "are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?"

Kagome looked herself up and down, "no, I think I'm fine, just a little shook up." Kouga helped her to her feet "You're a really good swimmer, to save two people from a drowning car. How did you even know?"

"I had a hunch something was off so I followed you." He shrugged "No big deal."

"Huge deal, you saved my life twice in one night" She hugged him again

"Do you want to go back to the party or do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked her while brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"I think I just want to go home," she laughed gesturing to her wet and tattered appearance.

"Just thought I'd ask what you want to do, instead of try to assume myself." He shrugged

"Well, if you take me you can come upstairs and hang out for a while" She said not wanting her night with him to be over.

"Sounds nice" He handed her a helmet.

"um" she said looking to a lone motorcycle "uh..."

"You'll be fine, I promise." He said lifting the helmet toward her more. "do you trust me?"

She looked at the helmet and thought for a minute and then smiled at him "yes" and put on the helmet and got on the back of his bike.

Kouga kick started the motorcycle and they were off. Kagome told him the address at a red light and he knew the complex well, his friends lived there as well. He pulled into the complex and rode up to the scanner to get into the gate and Kagome pulled out her access card and scanned it allowing them to pull into the gated community. He pulled up to her building and into a parking spot, he helped her down and followed her up to her apartment.

Kagome lived on the third floor, she didn't mind the stairs, it was better than listening to people above her. She unlocked the door and said "Welcome to my tiny home!"

Kouga walked in and looked around, when Kagome tuned on the light he saw the small couch across from a TV, a small kitchen and a door that probably lead to her bedroom. The furniture throughout the apartment was shades of red and brown.

"It's not much, but I like it" She shrugged

"It's nice" He said turning to her "Small places have charm"

She laughed and shut the door behind her "Want a tour?"

"Sure!" He said gesturing his hand out for her to take the lead.

"Well this is the living room where I binge watch my favorite shows and my kitchen where I burn all my favorite foods," they laughed and she walked over to the door in the living room "Here's my office and gym" the walls were plain white and the carpet was a light grey. There was an elliptical and a treadmill on one side and a desk with a computer on the other side. She closed the door and led him down the hallway "Here's the guest bathroom" She pointed to a bathroom decorated with pink and tans. Then she opened the door at the end of the hall "And my bedroom," they walked in and he saw the navy-blue accents on her cream based furniture. A tall bed with lamps on either side, a TV on the wall and a brown dresser with jewelry boxes on top of it. He turned and saw her bathroom door which was open, it was cluttered with hair and make-up stuff and decorated with lighthouses and sailboats. "Would you like a drink?" She asked leading him out of her room

"Sure, what do you have?" He asked following

"Coke, water, and beer. Sorry I'm out of liquor, I'm only 20 so I can't buy anything for another year so I have to have my friend Sango buy it for me."

"Well if you ever need some, let me know, I'm 22." He said smiling at her "A beer will be fine" He said.

She pulled out two of them and said "feel free to watch whatever you want, I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick and rinse off the river water and get into some dry clothes. I'll be quick" She said walking to her room

"take your time" He said grabbing the remote, 'wait…did she just…' he looked on the counter and noticed the other beer was gone, 'did she just take a beer into the shower? Awesome' he thought to himself.

Even though the TV was on he could hear her singing in the shower, she seemed very happy, and a lot less stressed compared to earlier. He heard the shower turn off and listened to her dry off and rustle through clothes. It sounded like she tried on a few different outfits, finally she came down the hallway wearing a large sweater and a pair of flowy sweatpants.

"You look comfy" He said relaxing into the couch, she threw away her empty beer bottle and grabbed a coke out of the fridge

"Sorry I don't have anything comfy for you." She sat down next to him

"I'm fine, so tell me about yourself." He said turning off the TV and facing her.

"Well, I work at a local bar as a bartender, I'm 20 and turn 21 in August so I've got almost a year. I like all kinds of music and movies…I don't know how to describe myself." She laughed running out of facts of herself.

He also laughed and took a drink of his beer "Well, I'm 22, like I said earlier, I work in construction, I like lots of movies and music too." He laughed realizing that it was harder than it seemed to describe oneself. "Okay I see what you mean, what if we do this, I'll say something and you say the first thing that comes to your mind and we'll go from there."

Kagome nodded and Kouga started "Pizza"

Kagome: "tomatoes"

Kouga: "Salad"

Kagome: "Ranch"

Kouga: "Horses"

Kagome: "riding"

Kouga: "motorcycles"

Kagome: "Fun" she thought back to the fun ride down to her apartment

Kouga: "Time with you" He said tilting his head flirtatiously

Kagome laughed "That's more than one word. Cheater"

"It's my game I can cheat if I want to" He teased back.

As the laughter calmed down they leaned into each other and shared a small light kiss on the lips. Kagome backed up slowly, "I'm having a really good time with you"

"but…" Kouga said, he had heard this before, he knows he can come on strong.

"But," she mimicked "I just don't want to go too fast." She said looking at him with sweet gentle eyes.

"I can do that; we'll go as slow as you need." He said taking her hand "Just lead the way."

They spent the next two hours talking about their families and friends, he learned that she had a little brother in high school, her father had passed away and her grandfather lived with her mother and brother. Most of her friends from high school are distant and her only real close friend is a girl from her work named Sango. She learned that he had two friends that lived in her apartment complex, his father also died but he passed away when he was a teenager, not like Kagome who was a child then. His mom left and he doesn't know what happened to her or where she went, he didn't go into foster care because he lived with his grandmother the last four years before he turned 18. Although it was more of him taking care of her than the other way around. She was very ill and very old; she probably wouldn't be around much longer.

Kagome looked at the clock and stretched with a yawn, "I can't believe it's almost two in the morning! You can spend the night if you want."

"Thank you, but I think I'll be going, I have some stuff to do tomorrow, but can I get your phone number?" He handed her his phone and she entered her information and then walked him to the door "Can I kiss you goodbye? At least on the cheek?" Kouga said gently putting his hand on his arm, Kagome nodded and blushed. Kouga bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, they locked eyes for a minute before Kouga said "goodnight" in a soft voice and left.


End file.
